Atlas
by The Directer
Summary: Where did he come from? What did he do? Who was his wife? and Who the heck is Johnny? All these answers and more in "Rapture's Demise" by Atlas. (Otherwise known as "Atlas" by The Directer)


**I have not finished the game so I know there are inaccuracies. I just had this idea that couldn't wait. Tell me what you think and I'll post a revision later.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, breath coming in short quick pants. I could hear the Splicer right behind me, I turned the corner and heard the satisfying sounds of my turret, James, taking them out. I looked around, I was standing in a hallway lit by a cool blue light. _I must be close to Neptune's Bounty now_, I thought. Just then the radio crackled to life and Atlas said, "Good, you made it. Now just head through the door to your left and I'll meet you at the other end." I looked to my left, no door. _Did Atlas get it wrong?_ Then I saw it right in front of me. I must have already turned left.

The door slid smoothly open and I cautiously looked inside. It looked empty, but I'd learned not to judge by appearance, I drew my gun. Walking through the door all I could hear was the water pouring through a hole in the ceiling. Then I saw a figure up ahead, my hand shot before I could think. "Don't shoot!" _ah, Atlas_. I lowered my gun and he stepped out of the shadows. A well-built man of about thirty, with dark brown hair framing a narrow, pale face. His use-to-be-white shirt and brown overalls defined him as a working man but the way he held his gun told otherwise.

"You're a woman." He said, sounding surprised. "And? What of it?" "I wouldn't guess you were capable of killin' anyone if I hadn't seen the evidence." I rolled my eyes, "always with the stereotypes, I've been shooting since I was thirteen." "Oh." A low rumble shook the floor and he gestured for me to follow as he hurried through the opposite door.

We came to what appeared to be a lobby, once-smooth tiles covering the floor, a crystal chandelier hanging from the center, plush benches along both walls, a post-card-perfect view out the floor to ceiling windows, and no Splicers in sight. I turned to Atlas, a thousand questions running through my mind and said, "Now that we're out of harm's way…what is this place? what happened? who are these 'Splicers' and what do they want? where do they come from?... and you," I took a step closer, challenging him, "where do you fit into all of this? Are you some important figure or just a citizen? And if so, why aren't you a Splicer? What gave you the power to resist? I want to trust you, Atlas, but I don't know if I can." There was a moment of shocked silence after this outburst and I was afraid he would run off and leave me. Then he spoke, "you want the full story, huh?" "yes!" he sighed. "Then, here goes…"

"Johnny and I had been best friends since I don't know when, we went to school together, rented an apartment together, and got married in the same church. We even had kids around the same time. So when Johnny heard about Rapture I was the first one he talked to about it. It was heaven on earth, the way he put it. So we packed up our families and moved down here.

Life was good. My wife, Sara, became a well-known actress, Johnny's wife, Jess, had a good writin' job, and I got in with Johnny on the patching crew (livin' under that much pressure, the glass needed someone watchin' out for it.). Months passed, we we're happy, but then Johnny started saying some things about Rapture, about how it was, 'the fantasy of a mad man' and 'it can't hold up forever'. He pointed out that the only reason I'd gotten that raise I was so happy about was because I was doing more work, patching more holes. I looked around and saw he was right Rapture was breaking, and Ryan told us not to worry, that Rapture was perfectly safe. I learned not to trust that man.

One day, it got so bad that Johnny suggested we leave. I told him that I'd have to consult my wife first, so we went home. Sara didn't much like the idea of leaving, 'I have a life here! I worked hard to get where I am! If I go to the surface I'd have to start all over, I'm not leaving!'. Jess said pretty much the same thing. After what felt like an earthquake though, they sent us on ahead. We were going to scout out the surface and come back for them later. We got all the way to the lighthouse when the second quake hit. Without a word Johnny race back down the tunnel with me close on his heels.

Everyone was runnin' round like mad. Then Ryan's voice came over the speakers, 'Remain calm! Please! Everything is under control!' nothing changed. 'Calm down! Everything's going to be fine! (Can someone get me The Hypnotizer?)' The Hypnotizer? Johnny and I glanced at each other and covered our ears, I could only hope Sara was doing the same. A new voice came over the sound system and the seething mass stilled. I looked at the upturned faces and glassy eyes glad that I couldn't hear what was being said only a noise that rose and fell melodically, sending the masses swaying. Then it stopped. Johnny tugged on my arm and I released my ears. Suddenly all the faces in the room were staring at us, as if they knew we weren't like them. We only just managed to escape.

When we got to my apartment we found Sara sobbing next to Jess's lifeless form. Sara was clutching a bloody candlestick. Johnny almost went mad. I tore him away from my wife and locked him in the closet. Sara cried into my shoulder for a good five minutes before explaining that Jess had come over to see her, and hadn't plugged her ears when Ryan made his 'announcement'. Johnny stopped pounding on the door. I raised my voice so he could hear me, "hear that, John? It was Ryan's fault. John? Can you hear me?" I went over, unlocked the door, and slowly turned the knob, he didn't jump out and try to kill anyone, in fact he didn't jump out at all. I looked into the closet guessing that all I would see was a hole, but there he was looking down at his hands. I felt a wave of pity and reached out to him, but drew back when I saw the look on his face. 'I'll kill him.' He stated matter-of-factly. 'I'll help.' And I went for my gun.

We escorted Sara and little Tim to the wharf and headed off. We'd only gone a few hours when we heard the rumbling of the biosphere. Johnny said he had it covered. I swore then and there that you'd survive. If only 'cause you were the only other person who was sane, and probably 'cause Johnny would have wanted it."

If there had been silence after my outburst it was quiet as the grave now. I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry-" "don't be. It's not your fault." He sighed, "Johnny and I knew that might happen so we talked through it, got over it before hand. I'm fine." He'd turned away like he was crying but his voice was steady as usual. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Help me survive. Help me get my family to safety. Help me spread the news. Don't try to make heaven on earth, it never works." Under what circumstances would I be able to say no? "Of course I'll help you, Atlas." He turned to me looking relived, "then we'd better get going." And we took off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comment please!**

**- The Director**


End file.
